


Porn after Midnight.

by Paradichlorobenzene



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Aged up characters, F/F, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-06 07:50:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16384151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradichlorobenzene/pseuds/Paradichlorobenzene
Summary: Delicious.The juices of your crush running down your chin after finishing them off, seeing their back arch once again as you take in your favorite scent, it’s like an addictive drug. You can’t get enough of it, can you?





	Porn after Midnight.

**Author's Note:**

> old work but new  
> feel free to leave comments

How interesting.  
  
Today is... off. Why is it off you may ask? Well, it’s hard trying to relax when your body is all pent up from you simply having... ‘fantastic’ dreams about someone you love a lot, or have at least a crush on. Today is another day of this cycle, kicking off the covers and twisting, turning. Miku sighs heavily as the night goes on her hands running across her bare stomach, the cold wind filling the room since the window is open. She’s been like this all week due to a certain dream that she won’t think into details. God, why is this so hard?  
  
Soon the light blue haired girl sits up and heaves a sigh, jolting, no, she jumps when a loud noise rings through the empty room; oh no, that’s her phone right? Her right hand extends out and grabs the phone, looking at who called her— oh my fucking god. She rolls her eyes while blush gathers on her face, answering the call.  
  
“Hey! Meeks~!”  
Miku shivers from that nickname, gritting her teeth and just wanting to tell the other on the line to not call her that at this time. Not when she’s like this.  
“W-what do you want... Gumi. It’s t-twelve in the morning.”  
  
A snicker is heard from Gumi, who’s getting ready to head over to Miku’s place even if she says no; the more so outgoing girl will get her way no matter what!  
“Pfft. The more important question is why are you, Miku, up at this hour?”  
  
A glup, shaky intake of air. Hatsune Miku chokes out, what a great excuse!  
“I was watching some television on my phone and got carried away since it was a good series.” A complete lie but it would save her for now! That’s good.  
“Alright. Can I come over?” Ask Megpoid Gumi who’s spinning her car keys in one hand while the other has her phone up to her left ear.  
A soft sight from Hatsune, her voice wavering and becoming timid.  
“Yes..”  
It rolls off, possible excitement? Fear? Who will ever know.  
“Hell yeah! See you there, Meeks~!”  
The line becomes dead. The latter lets out nervous chuckles. Oh how she loves Gumi, even at times like this where the other is a complete idiot.  
It takes around twenty minutes to hear someone jog up the stairs and knock on her door, Hatsune jolts up again and quickly leaves her room; down the hall and taking a right, entering the living room and soon getting to her door. Unlocking it and opening it, greeted by a puff of smoke in her face; she gags. Megpoid seems to have a rather goofy smile on her face, lit cigarette in her fingers. “Hi Meeks!” As usual, she slides past the apartment’s owner; the other has to wave the smoke away from her face to breathe, noticing that Gumi did flick her cigarette away so it went outside. “Meg...” The door closes. Oh. She forgot to put her hair up. Oh well. Tiredly, Hatsune follows Megpoid, though it appears to be that the viridescent woman is heading to the apartment owner’s room; why so? Thus her right hand twitches as she grabs the jacket her supposed ‘girl crush’ always wore to get the attention one would seek while their head was filled with answers. “G-Gumi... why are you going into my room...? C-Can’t we just hang out in the living room?”  
  
An innocent head tilt. She still has the blush on from earlier and luckily it has gone unnoticed; by luck, probably. Megpoid turns around, chuckling; her breath still reeks like smoke, as if she’s a dying dragon, but it’s not strong as before, her voice sweet like sweets made fresh. Though, as sweet as it is, some other emotion slips in; unidentifiable. Before even speaking, right hand drifting under Hatsune’s chin to tilt it back; gaining a shiver in reward from the simple contact. “Well, of course I came over to help you with sleepin’! Normal people don’t stay up until twelve in the morning! Plus, you barely watch any television!” States Megpoid, right hand leaving Hatsune’s chin to ruffle the smooth hair that the other bore, teal, what a special color. Seeming positive as ever. “So, Meeks, what’s keeping ya up?”  
  
Miku wishes she didn’t have to answer this question, no way to beat around the bush since her lie was easily see through which made her a little disappointed. She must say that she enjoyed the contact of Gumi’s fingers on her scalp, with those nails it was rather calming; she couldn’t help but make a small noise luckily it wasn’t heard. Averting her gaze to the side, sighing and saying. “I-I’ll tell you when we get to my room.”  
  
“Alright, Miku.” The two finally make their way into the bedroom, Hatsune instantly crashing onto the bed to only realize she kicked off the covers earlier. Damn it. She does get off of the bed to pick up the covers, yet her hand is stopped by Megpoid’s own hand, kneeling down and letting one’s hand hold the other’s wrist. “So, since you couldn’t sleep; you threw your covers on the ground or somethin’? You also have the window open.” She raises an eyebrow. The questionnaire sweats, trying to take her hand back and succeeding; laying flat on the bed, facing away from the viridescent. “Yeah. It was too hot-“  
Wait. God. Miku’s dumb. Her face flushes even more and she grumbles, her body temperature rising; changing her position to lay down on the left side of her bed, noticing that the covers were set over her again. The rattling of the newcomer taking off her shoes scared the apartment owner, jesus. Soon, Megpoid slips into the bed and eyes Hatsune; who’s blushing furiously and glaring at the other, sky blue pupils hiding so many emotions while only expressing one. Dark, light pupils gaze into those very eyes; a smirk appearing on Megpoid’s face as she lets her word easily leave her mouth. “Why are ya blushing, Meeks?” Ugh. Too many emotions at once, slowly scooting herself to feel the other’s warmth and make her pass out so she doesn’t have to explain why she’s blushing! It’s so terrifying telling your literal crush that you’ve been thinking about them but in that way.  
  
That’s just insane! Plus, who has that much confidence! By now, she’s quite close to the other and that watchful gaze is rather... something else surely how it watches Hatsune’s every little action; weird. She croaks out; “I-I....” Inhaling and exhaling heavily, shifting lower on the bed and setting the top of her head under the other woman’s chin. Finally, Hatsune Miku gives Megpoid Gumi her an half answer. “I-I was... d-dreaming..” Fortunately, Gumi catches Miku’s words; tone soft and light, caring almost. How kind. “You were dreaming... of?” Silence. The heat was getting to Miku, the warmth of their bodies and the flashes of that dream; it was too detailed. It almost seemed as if her window wasn’t letting in cold air, hell she could barely even feel any cold air touching her skin. Thus, making the answer quick. “You.” There’s a soft hum that leaves Gumi at finally getting her answer; tone changing quickly like the seasons, almost flirty and fun; bubbly. “Oh~...? Was it with you?” Megpoid winks, giggling whilst Hatsune shivers; god- her body felt hotter than ever that she had to roll a little away from the other woman’s body due to such warmth, sitting up and breathing heavily. The viridescent haired woman sat up instantly and seemed worried for her friend; right hand instantly set on the sky blue woman’s cheek, nervous as she muttered softly her tone completely changed from earlier due to the events. “A-are you okay, M-Miku...?”  
  
Such weird contact, more shivering and her face slowly leans into the cheek touch. Gulping again and letting herself catch her breath, Hatsune speaking with confidence after some time. “I... I had the dream about us... a-and it was very...” Shit. How does she explain the dream, the sensations in fine detail? Wait, she can try her best to explain it! Pale blue eyes notice the amount of flush on the other woman’s cheeks as she begins to talk about the dream. “It was very... well.. uh.. s-something else for sure. It started with... err.. kissing, biting, then...” Megpoid’s face is flushed by now, body also warming up averting her gaze and sweating as her mind began to drift to the very words from earlier to make up some sort of content. Hatsune continues. “We did it. You were... something else.” A quick blink. “O-oh..?” Megpoid’s gaze has returned to Hatsune, seeming interested yet nervous. “Mmhm...” Sky blue wonders while bringing one hand up to shift coarse green’s right hand to her mouth, licking her palm. This makes coarse green scream in surprise, maybe arousal, who knows.  
  
“M-M-MIKU!” Hatsune giggles, seeing Megpoid yank her hand back with wide eyes; face even more red, red like a sunburn or maybe a really red carrot. The sweetest of red wine, glorious. What a blissful emotion, though the older girl attacks the youngest back. With Miku’s outfit simply being a large shirt that stated the name of some company coming along with ‘matching’ black shorts it was easy to get her fingers to get into contact with fair skin. The two have quickly fallen back down to the bed as it becomes a mess, oldest on top and youngest being the bottom; a good view. More so the oldest is straddling the younger, though she did lean in and shift to let her ‘claws’ mark what is hers.  
  
Gumi quickly flings Miku’s shirt over her head and lets her hands roam over her domain, being rewarded with twitching a small gasp and the best thing to listen from someone you love; a moan. Neon green nails are dragged over the young girl’s chest, a gasp mixed with a loud yelp. “G-G...Gumi... ahh..” It was so... nice to feel nails scrape her skin her chest just that part sparked a sexual reaction of sorts, blinking for a few and whispering; wind in the summer. “D-do it.. again...” The request is granted, red lines begin to appear on pale, creamy skin; it’ll probably take a while for them to fade away to be considered scars. The time, everything else doesn’t matter in this moment; just the way Megpoid has leaned in to kiss, bite on her neck; is the only thing that Hatsune is focusing on. Tonight it’s only them! No one else needs to know about this, back to what’s happening; nails digging into coarse dark hair, losing oneself in a harmony of moans, groans and yelps and cries of absolute pleasure; maybe just the topic of that dream set it off; set off the desire for lust like someone cracked a whip, similarities between dye spreading in water to the burn in sweat rimmed bodies.  
  
The smell of evergreen forests and dazzling flora becomes intoxicating, the main scent in the room. It begins some sort of battle with the outside wind coming from the open window; though the two on the bed do not even notice the scent, the wind at all. The woman of green lifts her head away from the pale grounds, domain of pale perky skin to only give long, wet trails around the marks of deep bruising red that will become permanent ‘tattoos’. Woman of teal whimpers they sneak pass her lips as her canvas, body; rumbles, shakes while being painted by saliva and bites. To be claimed, she knows deep in her that she will definitely be more revealing with them; tease the other who’s on top of her. A plain snow white bra from the long stranded woman who’s laying down is flung off after the carving on the neck was finished; soft, wholesome kisses around her chest send butterflies to ‘fly’ in her stomach, raspy; ragged giggles leave Hatsune at the warm and ‘friendly’ contact. With the snap of fingers from Megpoid, awfully very pleased with her work created, made by nails, teeth, saliva. Lifting her head from Hatsune’s chest, getting off the bed and standing but the end of it; slick, onto her knees and using pale elbows to get a good look at one’s undergarments.  
  
“You really took it up a notch, fancy. Deep, rich yet royal blue; with some sparkles of white. How utterly cute.” Oh. O h.... O H. SHITSHITSHIT.  
  
Hatsune sits up faster than (Banica Conchita could eat); crossing her arms protecting what little chest is there; canvas heating up from just those words. Glaring at Megpoid with her lewd comments, right hand beckoning the sky blue over. After around two minutes she scoots to let her legs dangle from the end of the bed; shivering every once in a while from hands that ran her skin in the most gentle matter. Then comes the nails that bite into her skin; it’s so unsuspected a groan sneaks out, the gift of that being more shivering. Undergarments are discarded in milliseconds, shuffling is heard as Hatsune closes her eyes and suspects something wet. Well, she can already feel her wetness drip onto the bed, so that’s the ‘wet’ thing here; her mind is unprepared for what happens next, as usual.  
  
Instead, lower parts are greeted by a warm gust of air before it truly does happen; the spark.  
Wet, hot, warm,  
Circling her outer lips and soon withering in her inner lips.  
Miku jolts, twitches and her hands find themselves snug, deep in Gumi’s hair as she proceeds to do what the latter does best; pleasing people. It becomes a steady pattern hips jerking when the latter’s tongue stays still for more than one second. Nails begin to make marks on the other woman’s scalp, Hatsune tosses her head back and she howls loudly as if her window weren't open, as if only Megpoid Gumi (who is between her legs, tongue now moving in lazy circles and soon picking up speed, testing out different speeds and swirling her tongue.) was far, far away. A pleased hum leaves Megpoid, who begins to eat Hatsune greedily with her own nails digging into the doll skin of the beloved sky blue. A shudder, shiver: a gasp, eyes wide and cries of pleasure escape sugar coated lips; it’s all screams, cries, even shrieking (as well, the bucking of hips to gain more pleasure, to release even faster) until Gumi’s face is splattered with nearly clear liquid and Miku’s shaking, her hands still gripping the forest green strands to keep herself up, even after her orgasm. Shaking, almost trembling after her orgasm, Hatsune Miku can barely even see. Wow. It must have been good, so she slips her hands away from the hair of Megpoid Gumi to give the latter some gentle head pats as a reward. The response is humming, with the fire of proudness exploding in the other’s mind.  
  
“G-Gumi... I-I... haa.. c-can’t feel... m-my legs..” Miku states, falling flat on the bed as the latter joins her after cleaning her face with the sheets, not like anyone else will come over. The sheets will probably smell like this for a few days, she does catch the faint smell of Miku on these sheets; she laughs and is overjoyed, excited about being able to make her crush feel so good that the feeling in her legs disappeared after her orgasm! Who wouldn’t be proud! After shifting bodies and the two get under the sheets (Gumi helps Miku, as she doesn’t want the other to feel helpless.), cuddling and positivity sparkles all around the two. Hatsune regains her breath, head buried in Megpoid’s neck; the two lay there, taking in the warmth and kindness of this situation. It’s amazing how everything happened in a flash, light sky blue eyes shut and her heartbeat slows to a normal pace; this moment of pure friendship is cherished, lost in one another and keeping each other tight, as if this memory would be erased.  
  
Hatsune Miku is the first to speak, making sure her words are filled with emotion to make her point across. “Megpoid.. Gumi.. I love you.”   
  
She hears the hitch of the other’s breath, left leg propped over Miku’s right hip to keep warmth between the two. She shivers, stating nervously; deep in her heart, Megpoid Gumi knows that this is the time where she can be herself, not needing to have another personality to never get hurt.   
  
“I-I... I love you too, H-Hatsune Miku.” Silence falls, it doesn’t happen to be awkward, Miku’s fast asleep and Gumi is on the verge of sleeping. The cold night air from outside and the warmth of their bodies, a good combination. Sleep was peaceful, love settled in bodies.


End file.
